Morganville Vampires Series (Barbie and ken)
by LailaHarding
Summary: Morganville finslly found out Claire Danvers secret; but how will he take it? How will they all take it? And who are Claire's real parents? But most importantly what was life like before morganville?


**Morganville vampires Series**

**Shane's Pov: **

I just came out of the kitchen and was about to go to Claire's room, when there was a knock at the door. We don't usually get visitors unless something bad has happened. I quickly open the door to reveal a guy that looks like an eighteen year old Ken (male Barbie doll), so like me (a little like me?). With more muscles and a handsome face. If I was gay, I would sure want to date him. Anyway what's he doing here and who is he. He fake coughs which causes me to come out of what ever I was doing. "Uh sorry, who are you and do you need something?" He smiles. And nods. "I'm John and I'm looking for my girlfriend and apparently she lives here?" I laugh and he shrugs. "No sorry bro' she don't live here. The two hotties here are taken by me and my pal. " He looks upset and I feel sorry for him. Suddenly I have an idea. "Actually, I could help you. This town is small so maybe if you tell me her name I could help you?" He grins and nods. "My girl friend's called C-" He was interrupted by my angel Claire running down the steps and stopping halfway. She was staring at John and he was staring back. "John what are you doing here?" Claire knew him? What how come I never knew? She runs up and hugs him. They look happy together which makes me jealous. I try to calm down. _Shane calm down. Calm down. There must be an explanation for this. _ "Babe, I came to get you?" Claire shook her head and closed the door pulling him in. She grabbed his arm and made him sit on the sofa. Behind me I heard muttering and turned to see Eve and Michael staring at Claire and John. Oh, so it's not just me? We all want an explanation.

**Claire's Pov:**

I was on my bed sorting out through my photos of me when I was a singer. And photos of my celebrity friends that everyone in the world knows about apart from Morganville. My fake family photos and also a photo of my real mummy and daddy with me in the middle when I was six. No body knew the real reason I came to Morganville for. It was to find my birth parents. And it turned out to be Amelie the founder of Morganville and the most important and oldest vampire in the world and Myrnin a very funny, insane and sweet scientist. They're both vampires but I'm a special kind, I'm half vamp and half human because when my mum was vamp my dad was human, and only turned in to a vamp when I was 7. So I can tan, never will die, don't burn when in the sun and if I am stabbed with wooden or silvers stake nothing will happen. My parents knew I was there kid, but kept it a secret from the world. I put it all away and waited for Shane to come up. He promised he would. A few minutes later I got tired of waiting and ran down the steps but stopped halfway when I saw who was at the door. John! What was my ex doing here? He was also my partner. To the world we're know as Barbie and Ken. "John what are you doing here?" I ask him. He turns his head towards me and so does Shane. I run up and hug him. I've missed him so much. "Babe, I came to get you?" I shook my head while closing the door and pulled him to sit on the sofa so we could talk properly. "Listen John first of all, you have to understand this, okay? I broke up with you when we left Barbados last year. So don't call me babe? Okay? Secondly, I don't want to go back with you? Why did you think I left in the first place? It got to boring. I hate having to wake up everyday to the maid making me breakfast and then having to swim in my pool. Etc Etc. You get my point." I heard muttering behind me and saw Shane, Eve and Michael all looking at me confused and wanting an explanation. I guess I have to explain everything now. "Guys sit down, I'll explain. Oh and don't say a thing and please try not to say OMG your so lucky and stuff while I'm talking just wait till the end." Everyone nodded. I took a deep breath. "Eve, Michael and Shane meet John and the other way round" they all nodded at John and he did the same. "John is my ex boyfriend who still thinks that I haven't broken up with him and is here to take me back." I saw Shane tense at the word 'ex boyfriend' but the rest tensed at 'take me back' apart from John. "To the eyes of everyone in Morganville I'm Claire Danvers and my boyfriend's Shane but to the eyes of the world I'm Barbie and my boyfriend's Ken" I looked at Ken. Eve shook her head. "I know I can't speak, I'm sorry Claire but what do you mean your 'Barbie' and he's 'Ken'?" I chewed on my bottom lip wondering if I should tell. Okay I had to tell them. That's it. "Um. Before I came here I had many jobs. I was a model, soloist singer, also in a band with my friends, guitarist, pianist and actor. So, basically I'm the hottest and richest person in the world and he's just a 'hot' rich guy. I'm Barbie and he's Ken." Shane's mouth was open really wide so I walked up to him and lifted his jaw to close his mouth. Michael shook his head. "Wait. So if you're the hottest and richest person in the world and you have loads of butlers, maids and guys etc. Why did you come here?" Michael asked. He had a good point. "Well, all over the world everyone thinks 'my parents' are famous actors in New York but actually their not my real parents. I heard that my birth parents were both here so I came and just found out that my real parents were Amelie and Myrnin." Everyone gasped from the shocking news apart from me and John. "I'm half vampire and half human because when I was born my mum was a vamp but dad was human. I'm a special vamp and the first of my kind so I'm also a queen. I'm exactly like a human but way faster and stronger even than normal vamps. So basically I'm even stronger than Bishop. I can't die even if staked with silver, don't drink or need blood and don't sizzle in the sun." Everyone kept nodding like mad. So to change the subject I moved it to John. "John why do I have to go back?" I whined. John chuckled. "Because the whole world misses you, I miss you, you have a Christmas dance and song to perform with your band for the President's nineteen year old son because he- likes -you" John stretched out to annoy me. "Do you mean Jake that pervert? Uhhh." John laughed, but sadly nodded. "You have to sing 'Today was a fairytale' with Taylor swift, Practise your music video, the one were you come out of the water looking sexy and rip your tight clothes off. But underneath your wearing a bikini and then you and your Best Girl Friends have to do a car wash dance with Taylor Lautner. That guy you first dated. Later you do a bikini model for 'One Direction' at the end there's a party and you sing with 'Paramore' and finally your best girl friends and you end the party singing your new song." I got up and screamed in frustration while the glass house gang stared wide eyed from the information they just got about me, but John laughed. "Okay I'm so going to die with out your help. But Whatever. Which country are we going to now?" I whined. "Barbados." No way. We were just there. "Why there? I know I've got five beach palaces there and all but we were just there." John grinned then said. "It's lovely though. Anyway, I have a surprise for you? I know you'll love it." I grinned and bounced up and down. "What is it, come on already?" John clapped his hands and in came my security guards with all my expensive suitcases, behind them was my head butler and maid but the rest of the cleaners didn't come. They might still be in Barbados. And finally behind then were my best friends ever. I screamed and ran to them. There was Megan Fox, Demi Lovato with a grin on her face, Rihanna laughing, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez. We all squealed. "OMG. Thanks for bringing then John. You're the best. I missed you lot." We all turned around and saw Michael, Shane and Eve with their mouths hanging open. We laughed. "Shane, Eve and Michael these are my best friends in the world. But Eve also has become one of them. This is Megan Fox as you all know. Rihanna, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus." They all shook hands. "Guys we're going to Barbados tomorrow, right?" I asked the girls. They nodded. "Oh Yeah! Eve do you want to perform with us when we do our 'hot' jingle bell rock song and dance for the presidents son?" Eve nodded like a bobble head. "Claire when we go back remember your Barbie and he's Ken okay. Let's go and help you pack" Megan said. I nodded. "I will but I want Shane, Michael and Eve to come with us, because I love them and anyway the other day I made a vampire ring 'for men' so that will protect Michael from the sun. Which means he can go out into the sun and maybe even surf with us? But first I need to call mum and dad." "Claire is this you darling? Are you Okay?" I nodded and realised she couldn't see me. "Yes mum I'm fine it's just that tomorrow I'm going to Barbados for the whole Barbie and Ken thing so I wanted to say bye in case I don't have time for tomorrow and can Shane, Eve and Michael come with me. Please Mum? I have five huge palaces? Oh and the other day Myrnin and I made a ring 'for vamps' that prevent them from getting burnt. Please. It's only three weeks?" I pleaded. Mum sighed and I knew then that she would give in. "Fine. Okay you can go but remember to say 'bye' to Myrnin before you go and I will send you $20,000 to divide evenly between you, Eve, Michael and Shane. Bye love you." I squealed. "Love you to and thanks for the extra money. Bye" Claire put the phone away and turned to her friends. "Mum said she'd send $20,000, any second now for me to divide evenly between me, Shane, Michael and Eve." Everyone nodded. But Eve got up and danced happily. "What do we pack?" Eve asked. And Michael nodded. "Pack loads of beach summer clothes." Michael looked at Claire like she was mad. "It's winter Claire?" Everyone shook their heads apart from Michael, Eve and Shane. "In Barbados it's always sunny and hot no matter what the season is." Explained Claire. "Claire we brought all your expensive Barbie summer clothes. So when we leave in your limousine and then take your pink jet that says 'Barbie and Ken' we will land and all the paparazzi will be there. Remember they'll ask questions like 'where were you?' Don't be rude just tell them they look good or something and they'll be so happy that you've complimented them that they'd forgot they even asked you anything and then they'll leave you alone." Selena explained. Someone knocked at the door wearing a suit. He bowed. "Queen Claire, Amelie has sent you money." I smiled. "Thank you, Gareth for bringing it to me safely." Gareth nervously stuttered. "H-h-how did you kn-know my na-name Queen?" I laughed. And with the corner of my eye I saw Shane get jealous. I was only playing with him. I wasn't being serious. "I know every hot guy in this town, human or vampire. Now I think you should go before you're fired by my mum and she'll be angry." He bowed and left smiling. I looked at Selena. "Selena did you mean distract them from the question like what I just did to Gareth?" Selena laughed. "Yep, but you answered his question. Oh and how did you really know his name? You don't know every hot guys name in this town it was obviously a lie. "Claire laughed so much. "I know right? Gareth is stupid. It said his name tag on his jacket. That's how I got his name. I bet later when he's getting changed or something he'll see his name tag on his jacket." This time everyone laughed including Shane.

**Eve's Pov:**

I can't believe what I heard? Claire is a hot singer, guitarist, dancer, model with clothes (especially bikinis), also in a band with hot singer friends, pianist and actor. Wow. So I'm practically best friends with the hottest and richest girl in the world. I'm guessing Shane feels lucky for Claire being his girlfriend but he keeps giving an angry- back-of-my-girlfriend-look to John, who's literally drooling over Claire.

**Claire's Pov: **

I got up from the couch and dragged my girl best friends including Eve. "Can you guys help?" "Sure." They all agreed. All the guys looked bored. Oh wait I know what they could do. "John?" John's head whipped up from the ground "Did you bring your Ken clothes?" He nodded. "Yep. Every single one of them." He whined. This caused me to laugh. "Could you give some to Michael and Shane because when we get out the paparazzi will think they're freaks? Btw, don't take it personally. " Michael nodded but Shane looked shocked. "Yeah it's fine. We'll wait for you in the Limousine when we've finished." I nodded. I ran upstairs to my room with the girls following from behind. "Girls I need hot Hollywood action. Could you help Eve too? A little makeover and no Goth. They'll be scared. Seriously. Only hot beach girl allowed." Eve looked upset but cheered up and started to laugh. While I was getting a manicure and pedicure I thought 'Truth or Dare!' "Girls? Let's play Truth or Dare!" They all shrieked in excitement. "Eve you start?" Eve thought for a bit and went to the other girls and whispered. All I could hear was giggling. "Claire you go down the stairs pick up the phone, call Oliver and tell him you've just realised you love him." They ushered me down stairs and followed. The guys turned to us from talking. "You're finished. You're wearing pyjamas what the hell?" I laughed and shook my head. "I need to call someone that I've just realised I love. Do you have a problem?" I said with a serious face. The guys looked at me confused, but the girls just kept laughing the heads off. I typed Oliver's number and waited for him to answer... pick up I have a life too! "Oh, Hi Oliver. I need to tell you something..." I heard him mutter 'ah hell' I snickered. "What do you want?" What should I say? I love you? No to cheesy. Baby I miss you? No! "I've just realised I feel something for you" at this the girls busted out laughing but I gave them a 'shut the help up look'. "In other words... I love you Oliver" the guys looked shocked. "Baby? Say something do you feel the same way?" Oliver started to cough obviously shocked. "Umm. To be honest no. I've always b-" I started to fake cry. Need to practise my acting before I head to Barbados and I guess this is my chance. "How could you. You know what forget everything I just said. Bye!" I turned of the phone and the girls and I busted out laughing. The guys looked at us like freaks but we ignored their stares. "Eve you're so mean! I just embarrassed myself in front of my uncle. What if he actually believes it?" I was turning so pink from laughing. Eve shook her head. "That was hilarious if I didn't make you do that; I would have actually believed you!" I laughed. "Eve it's my turn and I'm going to choose you." Eve's face turned from happy to scared. "I dare you to umm call Myrnin and tell him that you got raped by the eater bunny and you don't know what to you do?" I started to laugh and when the guys caught on the game they began to laugh too. She began to dial his number and put it on speaker. "Umm. Hello. Who is this?" "Myrnin it's me Eve. I want to tell you something but promise you won't tell anyone. Especially Michael. " "Fine. Go on I love secrets." Eve struggled not to laugh. "Myrnin the Easter bunny dropped by yesterday and he-he raped me!" She began to fake cry. "What should I do? Oh god will I get a half bunny half human baby. Help me." "Holy cow. Easter bunny. He must have been drunk he wouldn't dare do such a thing. I'll help." Eve hang up on him and collapsed on me. "You are so mean Claire. By the way Claire why the heck does your dad believe in the Easter bunny?" I shrugged. "I don't know. But I have a bigger problem. What if Oliver believed me and goes and tells my mum? You know what forget it. Let's go get Hot!" We jogged upstairs and entered my room. I collected my red tight thigh length strapless dress, Tote White Leather & Black CC bag, black stiletto heels and a white crystal silver arrow necklace. "Guys I'm going to take a shower and come back." They nodded. I walked to the bathroom, locked it from behind and put my clothes on the toilet seat. Stripped myself and slid into the bath tub. As soon as the ice-cold water hit my skin, I was painfully awake. Slowly, the water warmed up and I began to relax in the tub and thought about what I'd have to do when I got to Barbados. Everyone had told her that she was lucky, her parents, old friends, strangers. I was thinking so hard, that I hadn't realised that the torrential water was blistering my skin and turning it pink.

I hopped out, put my black lace bra and knickers on. I slid in to my new red tight dress put my necklace on and black stiletto heels. I looked at the mirror. It was steamed from the shower so I wiped it down and applied my make up. A little blusher to my cheeks, bright red lipstick to bring my lips out and finally some eye shadow to make my blue eyes stand out and look sexier. I walked down the corridor but couldn't hear the guys downstairs. Well I bet they finished and are waiting for us in my limousine. I opened the door. Inside was Eve straightening her hair. She looked gorgeous without Goth makeup. The girls were as usually talking about hot guys. They all gasped and turned around when they saw me. "Oh my god you look drop dead gorgeous." I blushed slightly. "Thanks guys so do all of you. I think I'm going to add some blonde highlights in my hair and make it wavy. Is that okay." They all laughed. "Of course. We'll help." Selena and Megan both grabbed cans to spray in my hair. At the end I looked good. All I had to do now was make it wavy. By the end we all looked good. I called John. "John we're ready is the limousine outside?" "Yes. Come out." I nodded to the girls and signalled them to go outside. "Okay we're coming. Bye." We strolled down the steps. "Who runs the world?" I yelled. They answered back "Girls!" we started laughing and jumped in to the limousine giggling. The limousine started to move. There were four sides. Five metres for the length on each side but three metres for the width on both sides. "Hi girls" John said seductively. "Hi John" we all said together and replied seductively. "Oh Eve when we get there we need to show you the jingle bell rock dance. Right?" "Hell yeah" John and the girls cheered. I looked at Michael he hadn't said a lot. He was drooling over Eve. Shane was staring at me hungrily. I smiled back at him. And went to sit by him. He was sitting in the corner far away from us. I put my mouth to his ear and whispered, "Naughty Shane. I'm not food. It's not polite to drool." He blushed. And whispered, "it's just hard not to drool over you." I chuckled. I knocked on the driver's window from the inside of the limousine and it slowly scrolled down. "Hello Queen Claire, how could I help you?" My driver was hot. Smoking hot. OMG Taylor. Taylor Lautnor. I got up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" He chuckled. "I'm helping the driver. He's next to me. I'm just sitting with him. But guess who I brought with me for you?" I shrugged. Everyone behind me was listening. "I brought your Boy best friend!" I shrieked excitedly. "Justin she's waiting come out." Suddenly the limousine stopped and Justin came in with Taylor Lautnor. The girls' whistled and the guys glared. I ran to Justin and Taylor and hugged them both. The limousine began to move again. "I missed you guys. How's Skylar?" I kissed both their cheeks. They nodded." Oh Shane, Eve and Michael these are my boys Taylor Lautnor and Justin Bieber!" Eve and the girls got up and shook there hands but the guys didn't. "Why did you come anyway? Not that I didn't miss you guys?" Taylor touched his heart like I'd just shot him and Justin began to pout. I shook my head. "Of course we'd come. We missed you, I wanted to do the final surf race" I smiled at that "and we wanted to see the music video when you strip but actually have a bikini underneath." Said Justin. I threw a pillow at his head. "Anyway, Taylor it's not like I shot you and Justin are you actually pouting?" Justin blushed. I laughed. I knocked on the driver's door again and this time the driver was there. "Ms. Claire would you like my help in anyway?" I nodded. "Turn this limo in to a disco. Put the new one direction song 'live while we're young' and put the disco lights on. I'll set out the food from the fridge. Thanks." The disco lights suddenly turned on and the limo was replaced with the song 'live while we're young'. Everyone started singing. I walked to the back of the fridge and got out some food and drinks. I set them out on the tables. Coke, Fanta, Sprite, 7up and many more but for food there was crisps, different kinds of chocolates, sandwiches', Macdonald's buffet and many more. I went to the front and got my guitar out of its case. I started to play my first album made by Taylor Swift and myself called 'we are never ever getting back together' I started to sing.

"I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love yo-"

"Boo!" I scream and fall on my but with a guitar in my hands. I turn around and find Taylor Swift. She started to laugh. Everyone was busy eating. In one of her hands was her guitar. She helped me up. "Do you want me to sing that song withyou?" I nodded. We sat in a far corner with our heads down. "1...2...3... GO!" " I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

We opened our eyes to everyone smiling and clapping for us. We both blushed. "Thanks guys but we were just practicing. Miley can we practice party in the USA!" she nodded. She slid over to sit near me.


End file.
